entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Welche neuen Anime erscheinen im Frühling
center Der Frühling steht vor der Tür und mit ihm eine vielversprechende Anime-Season. Mit einigen heiß erwarteten Fortsetzungen wie der dritten Staffel von My Hero Academia, Steins;Gate 0 oder Tokyo Ghoul:re, gibt es bereits einige Highlights, die sehenswert sind. In diesem Beitrag möchten euch aber Aki-Chan86 und RainA ihre ganz persönlichen Anime-Perlen aus der Spring-Season 2018 vorstellen, die vielleicht noch nicht diesen großen Bekanntheitsgrad haben. Persona 5 the Animation thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Persona 5 the Animation * Genre: Action, Fantasy, Supernatural * Simulcast: Wakanim * Ausstrahlung ab: 1. April 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: A-1 Pictures Persona 5 the Animation spielt in einem modernen Tokyo und folgt dem Protagonisten Akira Kurusu, nachdem dieser auf die fiktionale Shujin High School in Tokyo gewechselt hat und fälschlicherweise für einen Überfall beschuldigt wurde. Während des Schuljahres erwachen in ihm und in anderen Schülern sogenannte Persona-Kräfte und sie schließen sich zu der Gruppe „Phantom Thieves of Hearts“ zusammen. Sie nehmen sich vor, das Metaverse zu erforschen, ein übernatürliches Reich, das aus der physischen Manifestation der unterbewussten Wünsche der Menschheit besteht, um böswillige Absichten in den Herzen der Menschen zu ändern, da sie die korrupte Fassade der Erwachsenen satt haben. Der Anime erzählt die Geschichte des Spiels Persona 5, welches im April 2017 im Westen veröffentlicht wurde. Dabei handelt es sich um eine unabhängige Geschichte und Vorwissen aus vorherigen Teilen oder der Videospielumsetzung sind zum Schauen nicht notwendig. Wie von Persona gewohnt, sind die Animationsqualität und das Design ein Augenschmaus! Das Videospiel erfreut sich sehr großer Beliebtheit und hat fast ausschließlich gute Kritiken erhalten, weshalb ich sehr hohe Erwartungen an die Anime-Umsetzung habe. (Autor: RainA) Piano no Mori thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Piano no Mori * Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Music, School, Seinen * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 9. April 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: Fukushima Gainax Piano no Mori erzählt die Geschichte von zwei Pianisten, die sehr unterschiedlich aufgewachsen sind. Auf der einen Seite gibt es Kai, der als Sohn einer Prostituierten geboren wurde und seit seiner Jugend das herrenlose Klavier im Wald in der Nähe seines Hauses spielt. Und auf der anderen Seite gibt es Syuhei, der aus einer Familie angesehener Pianisten stammt. Doch ihre Liebe zum Klavier ist es, was sie schließlich zusammenbringt und der Start einer unvergesslichen Freundschaft wird. Bereits 2017 brachte Madhouse einen Film raus, der den gleichnamigen Manga umsetzte und in Deutschland bei KAZÈ erschien. Jetzt versucht sich das bekannte Studio Gainax, besser gesagt Fukushima Gainax (eine Zweigstelle in Miharu in Fukushima) an einer Anime-Serie. Das Mutterstudio ist bekannt für Hits wie Neon Genesis Evangelion oder Gurren Lagann. Ich hoffe, dass auch dieses mal wieder ein großartiger Anime entsteht, der mit einem großartigen Soundtrack kommt und schöne Einblicke in die Freundschaft der beiden Jungs gibt. (Autor: RainA) Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii * Genre: Comedy, Romance * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 13. April 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: A-1 Pictures Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii erzählt die Liebesgeschichte von Hirotaka, einem Videospiel verrückten Otaku, und Narumi, einer Fujoshi. Nachdem die beiden herausfinden, dass sie in der gleichen Firma arbeiten, treffen sie sich zum ersten Mal seit der Mittelschule. Nach einiger Zeit sehen die beiden sich regelmäßiger, aber ist dies wirklich die perfekte Beziehung für die beiden? Der Anime wird vom Studio A-1 Pictures produziert, welches bereits an den Hit-Serien Sword Art Online oder Fairy Tail gearbeitet hat. Aber auch im Bereich Romance haben sie bereits schon erfolgreiche Anime wie Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso produziert. Von dem Anime erhoffe ich mir detailreiche Animationen und eine anschauliche Charakterentwicklung der beiden Protagonisten - so wie man es von A-1 Pictures bereits gewohnt ist. (Autor: RainA) Nil Admirari no Tenbin: Teito Genwaku Kitan thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Nil Admirari no Tenbin: Teito Genwaku Kitan * Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Historie * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 1. April 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 12 * Studio: Zero-G Nil Admirari no Tenbin: Teito Genwaku Kitan ist zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts in der Taishō-Zeit angesiedelt. Diese dauerte im Gegensatz zur Realität nicht 15 Jahre, sondern 25 Jahre an. Tsugumi entstammt einer in Ungnade gefallenen Familie. Um sie zu beschützen, entscheidet sie die Ehe mit einen Mann einzugehen, dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kennt. Bevor es dazu kommt, begeht ihr kleiner Bruder in einem mysteriösen Feuer Selbstmord. In seinen Händen hält er ein seltsames Buch. Die seltsame Organisation Fukuro taucht bei Tsugumi auf und erklärt, dass es mehrere der Bücher (Maremono) gibt. Sie üben einen großen Einfluss auf diejenigen aus, welche sie lesen. Nach dem Vorfall, besitzt Tsumugi die Fähigkeit, die Aura ihres verstorbenen Bruders zu sehen. Schließlich entscheidet sie ihrem bisherigen Leben den Rücken zu kehren. Der Anime ist die Videospielumsetzung des gleichnamigen Otome Games, das von Idea Factory und Otomate produziert und im April 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Setup scheint jedenfalls eine interessante Mischung aus vielen romantischen, erotischen und spannenden Momenten zu bieten. Selbst auf eine Fortsetzung dürfte man gespannt sein, denn im Jahr 2017 erschien auch eine Fortsetzung des Spiels. (Autor: Aki-chan86) Hinamatsuri thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Hinamatsuri * Genre: Comedy, Science-Fiction, Slice of Life, Supernatural * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 6. April 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 12 * Studio: feel. In Hinamatsuri wird das Leben von Nitta, einem durchaus erfolgreichen Yakuza, ganz schön durcheinander gewirbelt. Eines Tages fällt eine Art Kokon in seine Wohnung, dem ein junges Mädchen namens Hina entsteigt. Als wäre das noch nicht schon ausreichend absurd, besitzt Hina auch noch enorme telekinetische Kräfte, mit denen sie Nitta auf dem Kopf herumtanzt und quartiert sich kurzerhand bei ihm ein. Wie werden die beiden höchst unterschiedlichen Zimmergenossen miteinander auskommen? Das Studio feel. übernahm die Produktion, die vor allem für Serien wie Yosuga no Sora, Kissxsis und D.C. – Da Capo und vielen weiteren Serien in den Bereichen Comdedy, Romance, Slice of Life und Ecchi bekannt sind. Bei dieser skurrilen und lustigen, aber herzerwärmenden Mischung dürfte doch eigentlich nichts schief gehen. Ein perfekter Anime für Zwischendurch. (Autor: Aki-chan86) Juushinki Pandora thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Juushinki Pandora * Genre: Mecha, Science-Fiction, Action * Simulcast: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 4. April 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: Satelight Juushinki Pandora ist in der alternativen Zukunft angesiedelt. Im Jahr 2031 gerät der zur Energiegewinnung entwickelte "Quantum Reaktor" außer Kontrolle und verändert das Leben auf dem ganzen Planeten drastisch. Er drängt die Menschen an den Rand des Aussterbens und beeinflusst auch die Maschinen. Teils organische, teils mechanische Lebewesen, die "B.R.A.I." genannt werden, profitieren besonders von dieser Entwicklung. Als Wissenschaftler war Leon Lau an der Krise beteiligt, die die Welt für immer verändert hat. Sieben Jahre später widmet er sich ganz der Forschung zur Bekämpfung der B.R.A.I.. Abgeschieden lebt er mit einem Mädchen namens Chloe am Rand der Gesellschaft bis das Unheil über sie hereinzubrechen droht. Die Serie entstand beim Studio Satelight unter der Feder von Shouji Kawamori, der über langjährige Erfahrungen an Serien wie Macross, The Vision of Escaflowne oder Eureka Seven im Mecha-Genre verfügt. Dementsprechend hoch sind auch meine Erwartungen, doch ausgehend vom Trailer kann man sich auf gute Kost freuen. Die weltweiten Rechte am Simulcast sicherte sich der Streaminganbieter Netflix. Wann die Veröffentlichung unter dem Titel Last Hope stattfindet, ist noch unbekannt. (Autor: Aki-chan86) Welche Serie wirst du schauen? Selbstverständlich gibt es noch mehr neue vielversprechende Anime, die wir hier nicht vorstellen konnten, aber dennoch kurz erwähnen möchten. Darunter etwa Titel wie Megalo Box, Golden Kamuy oder Saredo Tsumibito wa Ryuu to Odoru: Dances with the Dragons. Doch Jetzt seid ihr gefragt: Auf welchen Anime freut ihr euch im kommenden Frühling? Stimmt ab oder schreibt es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Aki-chan86 Kategorie:RainA